


Like a Carrot on a Stick

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kind of Implied Nagito/Hajime, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: In which Hajime hates the incomplete puzzle that is his life, but refuses to bow to the whims of the world. He could live without seeing the color green (without seeing his own goddamn eye color). Hajime refuses to love just because the world dangled a reward in front of his face. The world doesn’t know him.He won’t follow the carrot on a stick.(A soulmate AU, because I don’t like soulmate AUs.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Like a Carrot on a Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm not a very romantic person. I don't really read romance, and I avoid most romance type fanfiction tropes. And, as much as I really try to, I just don't like soulmate AUs. I just feel that there's so much unfound potential in the concept of it. People focus on the romance aspects it- and, I get it, it's a romance trope- but as someone who doesn't like romance, covering darker topics and insinuations are the most interesting parts of soulmate AUs. I'm kind of diving into some free-will stuff here.
> 
> But, basically, I want to make a full story out of this non-romance focused, dark soulmate story. The problem is, I don't want to start something that I don't have the motivation to finish. If anyone shows any interest, maybe I'll think about it, but right now it'll stick to the back of my mind.
> 
> (Also, I used Hajime for this because I cannot really see him accepting this whole 'soulmate' concept. This is also a 'you can't see the color of your soulmate's eye color AU'.)

Hajime’s world would always be incomplete without the color green. It was on the tops of trees, grass was soaked in the color, it was even the color of Hajime’s own eyes. His life had always felt like an incomplete puzzle- the last piece lost somewhere or just simply forgotten. And in his heart, he would always know that the longing- the yearning- for that final puzzle piece will always be there. ‘Till the end of his life.

Hajime could live with that.

And he would have to live with that, because if the world would force him into love- dangle the promise of green in front of him, like a bribe- then Hajime would reject it with all of the willpower he could muster. If the world thought that it could assign him a lover, some random person who no doubt is obsessively looking for their color green, like ‘destiny’ or ‘fate’ knew what was best for him, then Hajime would refuse it. Refuse the puzzle piece that he oh-so-desperately wanted.

Soulmates were supposedly ‘made for each other’, ‘compatible’, and ‘happy together’. And it was true, there was no denying that. Every couple that Hajime had ever seen where happy and smiling and perfect for each other. It was such a clean, rosy concept- and the denial of such a happy world, such a happy life, was ridiculous. 

But, there was no ‘true struggle’, no want to connect or desire to truly, passionately pine for someone. It was all predestined and it was bullshit and stupid. Hajime wanted the freedom of choice, the struggle of desire. Not the attachment of the world’s chain, nor the bribe of the complete rainbow.

Hajime just wanted to love. To truly, truly love. Because despite the promise of ‘perfect happiness’, at least Hajime could feel free. Because despite the lack of ‘forever love’, at least Hajime would know what a lack of green would feel like.

  
  
  


For the yearning will always be there, but so would Hajime’s determination.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I don't mean any offence to soulmate AU writers or readers, your work is good, just not for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
